How Deadly Can I Be More Than You Think book 2
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: After the mission of saving karai's daughter was a success, our heroes and their new partners join forces going around the world taking down many opponents before they come to face with the one responsible for their father's death. Will they succeed read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think?

Book 2

"Urgent Mission pt. 1"

The week passed and Leonardo and his brothers met the girls at Headquarters. Nuriu looked at Donatello.

"We have never been in the field before, I am so nervous and just made the cut to be an agent in the field. Donatello looked at her and smiled.

"You have nothing to fear we are all ninja…so stop worrying doll."

She blushed a little when Raphael slapped him.

"You can flirt with ya girl when we get to the hotel. Now stop talking and listen will ya before I knock your shell in Brainiac!"

Leonardo glared at both of them.

"Can you two please stop arguing, so we can hear the mission already? Now enough. Get over here Don now."

Bishop explained the mission to them all and handed each of them a bag of weapons.

"Yes I know you four are ninjas, but you might need a gun. I am telling all 8 of you this is a very dangerous mission.

Raphael looked.

"You told us that a million times Bishop. We get it already."

Bishop looked at him.

"You better calm that temper of yours Red Dragon and listen, or you will end up getting yourself killed!"

Leonardo face palmed and Kemeko held him.

"Leo we'll get through this mission we always do. Look at it this way you fight these other enemies and they will lead you to the one responsible for your father's murder!"

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I know that Meko."

Bishop explained the mission.

You eight will take the same flight, but then when you get to your hotel Blue Dragon will tell each team where they are to be. Each team will split up and whichever team sees the enemy is responsible for getting in touch with the others. Please be careful and come back alive. Do not lose focus and keep other safe. You are all dismissed, see you when you return."

They all exited headquarters and headed to the airport in normal clothes. They all boarded the plane and sat in their seats. The girls rested their heads on the boys as they all drifted off to sleep. When the plane landed Leonardo nudged Kemeko lightly.

"Come on babe we are here, now let's get to the hotel and work out our strategy. Raphael also nudged Kisumu and she stretched smiling at him.

"Never thought a turtle's plastron was that comfortable."

He smiled at her.

"Get used to it Sumu I ain't going nowhere."

Michelangelo nudged Mirasumi gently while she slept on his plastron soundly.

"Come on dudette we're here."

Donatello and Nuriu were already up. The eight of them exited the plane and headed to the hotel after they rented a car. As they entered Michelangelo looked around.

"Awesome space dudes, look at how big this hotel room is and look each of us has our own room sweet. I think I will enjoy being a ninja agent. This is awesome. Look at this Raph I am serious!"

Raphael looked as he entered.

"Whoa check it out, it's really huge! Check it out babe."

Kisumu entered and looked around.

"Whoa, I never knew that a hotel room could be this big!"

Leonardo, Kemeko, and Mirasumi just entered smiling.

"Get used to it, we get the best as agents. Okay let's all relax a bit then we go over our strategy. Sumi and Meko let's call Bishop and let him know we arrived."

They both followed Leonardo as he radioed headquarters.

"Blue Dragon here we arrived, no sightings of enemies so far. Any new information?"

~At headquarters~

Karai got on the radio.

"New information being downloaded to your tablet Blue Dragon; the enemies are scattered across the globe. Somewhere in Italy a very dangerous associate of my uncle known as the punisher does his business. He will be surrounded by ninja assassins so when you all go in be careful! Sending it now."

Leonardo put on the tablet and sat on the bed watching as the files were downloading onto it.

His tablet beeped, Leonardo was reading it and showed Kemeko and the rest.

They watched the sectors of which the punisher will be at with the assassins.

He read it carefully when he spoke we will split up of groups of two.

Kemeko with me.

Kisumu with Raphael.

Nuriu with Donatello.

And Mirasumi with Michelangelo

Donatello spoke and handed them the ear walkies talkies

They put them on and nodded.

Leonardo speaks

"We will go investigate as a group, later on, to see if any clues lead to anything understood?"

They all nodded.

Raphael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Why can't we go now fearless? what's the holdup?"

Leonardo sighed

"It's not time yet that's why. "

Kemeko read something else and tapped Leonardo.

"Look Leo the Punisher is throwing a really exquisite party tonight maybe we should check it out and see if we can gather more clues."

He took the tablet and read where she was pointing. Then he shook his head.

"Exactly how do you expect us to get in Meko? We're not exactly human you know?"

She smiled at him.

"Since Mirasumi and I are in the field longer than Nuriu and Kisumu, maybe we can get in and give you all the details if we come across anything? Come on Leo will you stop giving me that look, now that I am your girlfriend I won't be able to do anything we are still partners? You know it and so do I, my sister and I are very attractive women we can get people to talk."

Leonardo sighed and looked at her

"Alright fine, but we will be watching from the mini camera bishop gave us. "

He hands it to her.

"You better be careful I mean it. "

Kemeko kissed him.

"I will be with my sister we will be fine. "

She called her sister over.

Mirasumi walked to her.

"What's up." She nodded.

"Okay. "

Kemeko smiled at Mirasumi.

"We are going to a party tonight, come on let's get ready it's in an hour. This way we can find some clues. "

Michelangelo sighed.

"Man life as a damn turtle sucks, why can't we go?"

Leonardo looked at him.

"Mikey, will you stop already? They are going in undercover to see where they will be. Remember The Punisher has ninja assassins around him all the time. We need to find out where they will be before we can find the next target. "

The girls exited the rooms and Leonardo and Michelangelo's eyes widened! Mirasumi giggled and kissed Michelangelo.

"See you later tonight my orange ninja."

He just stared into space as the girls exited the hotel room. Raphael moved his hand in front of Michelangelo's face.

"Yo shell fa brains snap out of it! Mikey!"

Leonardo put on the camera and shook his head. Donatello looked at him.

"Boy you're an agent for almost 5 years and you seem worried! What is it with you bro? They will be fine. They have been your partner since the beginning, Leo."

Leonardo looked at him.

"They need to be careful, they are both very attractive and can easily get drugged and something can happen to them then we'll be on our own."

Raphael glared at Leonardo.

"Really fearless, you have no faith in your girl and her sister I swear! They ain't that stupid to fall for a cheap trick like that. They are top agents like you, so ya worry too damn much I swear!"

Leonardo glared at Raphael.

"Don't start with me Raph, I am not in the mood right now. Donnie, you got that camera online?"

~At the Punisher's mansion~

Kemeko and Mirasumi arrive. Kemeko through her earphone.

"Leo you there? We are about to go inside. If we find anything out, we'll let you all know. Don't worry about us we got this."

Leonardo responded back as the others listened.

"Yea I know you do Meko, stay on alert and don't get discovered. I am not there with you to back you both up!"

Kemeko yelled back.

"Leo will you calm down we will be fine! We'll keep you posted Meko out."

Kemeko and Mirasumi make their way inside when two men walk up to them.

"Wow never knew the boss had fine looking friends like you two ladies and are all alone. Shall we escort you ladies to the festivities."

The punisher's right-hand man noticed the two girls and watched them closely as they danced with the other two guys.

"Keep a close eye on those two girls over there. They look awfully familiar. Keep them entertained."

The two guys looked and smiled slyly.

"Very well sir, we will definitely keep them entertained!"

~Back at the hotel~

Leonardo and the others were watching as Kemeko and Mirasumi danced with the two guys. Raphael looked.

"What ya think they meant by keep them entertained fearless?"

Leonardo got a bad feeling.

"It isn't gonna turn out good Raph. They aren't on alert like I told them to be. "

~Back at the party~

An hour later Mirasumi and Kemeko were laughing with the two guys they were dancing with. When one of them got a text message. He tapped the other guy.

"Sorry ladies we have a very urgent meeting to go to see you later."

Kemeko and Mirasumi followed them without being seen and listened in on the conversation.

~Punisher cronies~

The boss said that Bishop's agents are in Italy looking for him. We must be on high alert for anyone that is not familiar to us both male and female. The first-hand man of the Punisher glared at the two guys.

"Like those two hotties you two were dancing with, is a very good example of suspicious. They were not on the guest list and you two idiots escorted them inside! They could be agents in Bishop's organization. Be quite we are being eavesdropped on. He got on his radio.

"All assassins to the left wing we have intruders! All assassins to the left wing take out the intruders!"

Mirasumi gulped as she tapped Kemeko.

"We have been discovered Meko, we need to get out of here!"

They looked around and the girls were surrounded by assassins. Kemeko looked and was about to call Leonardo for back up but the microphone was ripped out of her ear.

~Back at the hotel~

Leonardo yelled.

"Meko come in, what just happened! Kemeko! Donnie track them now they are in danger!"

Donatello took out the tracker and tried to find them. He shook his head.

"Leo they completely knocked their communication and their location off! There is no telling where they are!"

~Back at the mansion~

Kemeko and Mirasumi were surrounded they unsheathed their katana and cut down their attackers in groups. Kemeko used her katana slicing off the heads of her attackers getting blood all over her dress. Mirasumi flipped backward and used a driving kick knocking a bunch of her attackers out. Then she jumped up and threw shuriken stabbing a whole other group. A ninja came up behind Mirasumi and tried to stab her she grabbed the blade with her hand and used her katana to slice her attacker in half spurting his blood all over her dress. As they were about to exit four more ninjas came out of the shadows lead by The Punisher's 1st hand man. They were both slashed in their arm causing them to drop their katana. Then they were punched out by the other two ninjas and taken to a hideout. When the sisters awakened they were both bound. Mirasumi glared at Kemeko.

"Yea Leo we will be fine you said? Yea right, they cut off our communication and knocked out our location. There is no way for them to find us! I think you forget we are still agents and are better skilled than this sister dear! Now, exactly what are we going to do?"

Kemeko loosened a finger and hit the location on her cell to send their location to Donatello.

~Back at the hotel~

Leonardo stood on the balcony and looked out at the sea shaking his head.

'I shouldn't have let them go in. I knew they would be in danger can't believe this some leader I am I failed again!'

Michelangelo went on the balcony and handed Leonardo a cup of tea.

"This might help you calm your nerves, bro! If Kemeko and Mirasumi are top agents like you, then won't they figure out a way to help us find them? Come On you have to put more faith in those two than you are. You didn't fail either, they are still alive maybe they got themselves captured to help us get to them. Did you ever think of that Leo? I highly doubt two ninjas with their skills would let their guard down like that unless they had a plan."

~Back at the hideout~

Kemeko looked at Mirasumi.

"It was my plan to get us captured. This way I can send them our location and we can get to the Punisher. Be quiet here they come just stay quiet while I hide my phone so they don't see it."

Mirasumi shot a glare at her sister.

"Wish you would've told me the plan before we went in?"

Kemeko shot a glare at Mirasumi and she shut up. Kemeko pushed her cell under her as the two guys from the party approached them.

"Who would've known two female knockouts could be deadly ninjas! Now tell us who you two are working for or we will not be nice to you two."

Mirasumi laughed.

"Looks can be deceiving, and we will not tell you who we are working for! Don't be too sure that we will spare your lives if we ever get free!"

Kemeko glared at them both.

"You don't scare us with your threats!"

One of the guys started to kiss Kemeko passionately when she reached in her thigh and pulled out a kunai stabbing her would-be attacker where it counted. She used her kunai and cut herself free. Then she freed Mirasumi after she stabbed the one about to attack Mirasumi in his leg and kicked him where it counted. The sisters ran off holding their bleeding arms.

Mirasumi looked to see the coast was clear and tapped Kemeko.

"Alright send the signal, and let's hope they get here soon. We can't stay hidden here, we both lost a lot of blood from our wounds."


	2. Chapter 2

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think

Ch. 2

"Urgent Mission pt.2"

When Kemeko had a chance, she sent the signal to Leonardo's cell. Michelangelo saw his cell flashing.

"Leo, look its Kemeko, and there is the location they're at. I told you that it was her plan to get captured. Now, what?"

Leonardo ran and grabbed his cell sending her a text.

'What were you thinking, you could've been killed, babe. Are you two okay?'

Kemeko responded.

'Yes, we're fine but lost a lot of blood from our wounds.'

~In the meantime~

Leonardo turned to Michelangelo.

"Get the others we have to get there before they are spotted. If they see blood, they will find the girls and there is no telling what they will do to them."

Then Leonardo texts her back.

'Try to stay out of sight and try to stay awake. We'll be there soon.'

Kemeko suddenly felt weak and collapsed to the floor dropping her cell and Mirasumi collapsed next. The two guys heard both girls fall and dragged them both to a room. One guy looked at the other.

"Let's have some fun with the girls while they are knocked out, maybe they will learn a lesson to not sneak in at a party they aren't invited to."

~Back at the hotel~

Leonardo looked at everyone.

"Alright we are splitting up into teams I am going in with Michelangelo from the roof. Don and Nuriu you use the underground entry. Raph and Kasumi you use the back way. I had Donatello download the location of the girls into each of your cells. Once we are in, we cut down anyone that attacks us and try to get to the girls as soon as possible. Let's go now."

They all put their ninja outfits on and split up into their teams. First to arrive is Michelangelo and Leonardo. They jump down and Mikey calls Raph.

'We're in bro….heading toward the signal now.'

Raphael grabs Kisumu as they use a rope to jump down toward the back door. He used his Sai to unlock the back door and entered staying in the shadows.

'Yo Orange and Blue Dragon were in! No sign of the girls. Bros I found Kemeko's cell but no sign of them. Damn!'

Leonardo's eyes slanted in anger as a bunch of the Punisher's assassins attacked him and Michelangelo.

He yelled in the earphones.

'We just got ambushed search everywhere to find them we'll meet up with you after we take down some trash Leo out!'

He unsheathed his katana and stabbed a few as they ran at him. Then he flipped up and came down with a driving kick knocking another group out. The last group that attacked him he cut them in half covering his katana in blood! Michelangelo used his nunchucks but with the sharp ends slashing them as they came at him covering his nunchucks in blood. Michelangelo looked around.

"That's all of them bro, and I am starting to like these ninja outfits I stay blood free."

Leonardo glared at him.

"This is not the time for wisecracks Mikey, we need to find the girls I sense they are in danger! But where do they have them?"

Michelangelo hears Mirasumi scream out.

"No, get away from me don't do this, please! Aghhhhhhhhh!"

Michelangelo's eyes slanted in anger.

"Leo they are this way and I think you're right I think they are being attacked by those scumbags!"

Leonardo then hears Kemeko crying and screaming.

~Inside the room~

Kemeko was screaming out in pain as the guy she danced with at the party was over her undressing her and fingering her.

"What's the matter ninja girl….too scared to stop me! You are very weak! Shut up and I'll make you feel good!"

Both brothers kicked the door in and threw shuriken slitting both the guys' throats. Leonardo ran over to Kemeko and held her in his arms.

"Shh Meko I am here now. Let's get you out of here."

Kemeko held onto Leonardo tightly.

"Leo I am so sorry; I should've been more careful. Don't stay mad at me please."

He held her close.

"Babe I am not mad, just glad you're okay. What did he do to you?"

She embraced him tightly.

"He tried to force himself on me but didn't get that far you came in just in time. Leo, I love you so much. But I think the one that went after Mirasumi succeeded."

Michelangelo ran over to Mirasumi and covered her.

"Shh dudette I am here, did he succeed?"

She shook her head and held him tightly.

"No, you got here just in time like Leo did. The Punisher is on the 3rd floor. You two go ahead we will be fine we promise."

Kemeko looked.

"Yes Leo and Mikey go upstairs we will be fine here. Raph, Kisumu, Don, and Nuriu are inside they are on the 3rd floor where the punisher is."

~On the third floor~

Nuriu and Kisumu were knocked out leaving the two brothers. The Punisher was laughing.

"What's the matter freaks? You are scared now that I knocked out those two girls?"

A bunch of assassins came at Raphael and Donatello. Raphael gritted his teeth and cut a group right across their stomachs that were heading toward him covering his Sai in blood as it dripped off. Donatello hit the button and his Bo had a blade at the end of it now he cut another group in half and both brothers glared at the Punisher!

Leonardo and Michelangelo jumped down and killed four more groups of assassins that were charging at them.

~Downstairs on the first floor Kemeko looked at Mirasumi~

Come on let's go help them out. There are a bunch of assassins heading to the third floor. I know how to get there fast too. She used her grappling hook and so did Mirasumi to get in the opened window on the third floor. A group of female ninjas lunged at her and Mirasumi. Both sisters sliced them and decapitated them also. Blood dripped off their katana when Leonardo turned to them.

"You two get Nuriu and Kisumu out of here we will handle this. Don't argue with me either understood!"

Kemeko and Mirasumi nodded and picked up Nuriu and Kisumu throwing a smoke pellet and vanishes with them both back to the hotel room. They put them in their beds and bandage their wounds as they are both still unconscious.

~Back at the Warehouse~

More assassins come at the brothers and they lose their lives. Leonardo glared at the Punisher as he grabbed his shirt holding his katana at his neck.

"Do you know who it is Punisher? Take one guess and give me information where Saki is! He will pay for the murder of our father Hamato Yoshi! If you give me the answer I want maybe, I'll let you keep your life if you don't I will cut you up with this katana! Still, don't know who it is!"

Punisher gulped when he removed his mask and when his brothers removed theirs.

"You 4 freaks! I'll never tell you who killed your low life rat father Yoshi! Besides you four don't kill so who do you think you're fooling freak or shall I say Blue Dragon!"

Leonardo slanted his eyes in anger and with one swipe with his katana The Punisher's head rolled on the ground…..Raphael looked.

"Whoa, fearless talk about deadly damn I like you better this way! So now what do we do oh fearless leader? You just killed the one that can lead us to the next person that can lead us to that murderous bastard Saki!"

One of the women that Kemeko fought looked up holding the desk for support as she was dying. She spoke as she spurts out blood.

"The next one that works for. A cough, cough is the Hunt stress she is in Europe too. Take this….a cough and you will find her!"

Leonardo took the disk from her as she finally fell to the ground dead.

"Damn Kemeko is very deadly, let's get back now bros. Don burn this place to the ground we can't leave any trace!"

Donatello looked and nodded as they used their ninja ropes to climb out. Donatello threw the bomb and the four brothers went inside their shells as the warehouse went up in flames with a bang. Then Donatello took the disk from Leonardo.

"Let's see if this will help us get to the HuntsStress? We need to get back and see how Nuriu and Kisumu are doing? Also, to check on Kemeko and Mirasumi. I need a shower I am all covered in blood!"

Raphael facepalmed.

"Really Brainiac, you're a ninja and you never seen blood are you kidding me?"

Donatello glared at Raphael.

"I didn't say that you hothead, I said I am all covered in blood clean out your ears, will you? Both girls took a beating."

The four brothers used the shadows and made their way back to the hotel. Kemeko and Mirasumi saw them covered in blood. Donatello ran into the shower first and Raphael growled.

"Oh, I hate him sometimes I swear."

Raphael took off his ninja outfit and put it in the washer and walked over by Kisumu who was knocked out.

"Sumu, please wake up babe, why did you take that knife for me? You shouldn't have!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held her hand and she still didn't move. Leonardo took off his ninja outfit and put it in the washer. Then he walked over to Raphael who was crying over Kisumu's motionless body comforting him.

"Raph she will wake up, just give it time. Come on she will be okay. All we can do is wait for her to wake up."

Raphael hugged Leonardo and cried on him. Kemeko and Mirasumi just looked and comforted Raphael with Michelangelo too. Donatello exited the shower and went by Nuriu's bed and cried on her still body.

"Come on Nuriu wake up, please. I can't lose you now."

Michelangelo and Leonardo comforted both their brothers while Kemeko and Mirasumi turned in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

How Deadly Can I Be (Book 2)

Ch. 3

"Recovery"

A week passed and Nuriu and Kisumu were still unconscious. Raphael sat on the bed holding Kisumu's hand.

"Come on babe, snap out of it, please! Why did you have to jump in and try and save me?" He had tears rolling down his cheeks. Leonardo grabbed him and consoled him while Mirasumi and Kemeko were sparring in the dojo.

"Raph please calm down she will heal, it's just going to take time. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. Now come on get some rest."

Raphael jerked away from Leonardo.

"You want me to rest fearless, how would you like me to? My girl is unconscious because I couldn't get to her in time to assist her in our last mission. This mission is impossible! There is no friggin' way are we gonna eva get to our father's damn killer! And if we do we will be lucky if we survive this time! I'm going for a training run just leave me the hell alone!"

Leonardo went to stop Raphael but he was already gone. He sighed as he put his hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Don. Just give her some time to heal. You remember when I was almost killed by Shredder and his elite guard? It took a while but I healed."

Donatello sighed.

"Yea I know you did it took weeks but you did heal. Then your first battle after Shredder thought you were dead and you wielding that sword of tengu. "

Leonardo smiled.

"Yea those were the days, us sensei, April, Casey, and Angel of course. We've been through a lot and triumphed every battle we faced Donnie. Trust me we will get through this as a family. You need to get some rest, Don. You haven't slept at all."

Donatello sighed and yawned.

"You're right Leo I think I will go rest. Where'd the hot head go?"

Michelangelo looked.

"On a training run Don, you know Raph he does it to cool off. He just needs to be careful, you heard what Bishop said Saki's people are all over Europe."

Donatello looked.

"Yea I know, he better stay on alert while he's out there on his run."

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Him stay on alert you know he won't Don. Leo is right bro you need to get some rest. We'll watch over Nuriu while you get some sleep."

Donatello yawned and entered the room and drifted off to sleep. Leonardo covered him and then he went back to the room where Nuriu and Kisumu were still knocked out."

Kemeko sat on the bed where Kisumu was knocked out and sighed.

'I should've assisted her and Nuriu or they wouldn't be like this.'

She shook her head as she grabbed Kisumu's hand.

"Come on wake up Sumu. I am so sorry for failing."

Leonardo saw her upset and came up behind her holding her.

"Meko, babe stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault, you can't blame this on yourself. There was nothing you could do to help them. You were fighting off a group of assassins in the other room. Don't ever call yourself a failure, because you didn't fail."

Mirasumi sat on the bed where Nuriu still was motionless and shook her head.

'Why didn't they listen when I told them to watch out?' Nuriu come on you have to snap out of it. Please wake up it's been a week that you have been unconscious. Best friends don't abandon each other."

Michelangelo saw Mirasumi crying and held her close.

"Shh babe, she will be okay. You need to calm down Mirasumi. It's not your fault they were surrounded and you were with me and my bros along with your sister."

She smiled at him and hugged him. Nuriu opened her eyes.

"Mirasumi, what happened and why is my side hurting? Hey, Mikey. Where is everyone else? Where's my sister and Donatello?"

Leonardo smiled and entered the room shaking Donatello gently.

"Don she's awake. She's asking for you too."

Donatello got out of bed and ran to her bed hugging her tightly as she sat up.

"Thank goodness you're okay doll. I was so worried and am so sorry I couldn't get there to assist you we were surrounded."

Nuriu smiled at him.

"It's okay Donnie, stop blaming yourself. Now that I am recovered please get some rest you look awful. Did you sleep at all?"

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"No, I couldn't because I was so worried that I lost you Nuriu. I love you so much."

She smiled as she kissed him back getting up carefully.

"I love you to my purple ninja."

He smiled at her.

"I love you too my timid assassin. Get some rest doll, I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed her and entered the room where he drifted off to sleep soundly. A few hours later Leonardo looked at the clock and still saw that Raphael wasn't back yet. He dialed Raphael's cell and got no answer. Then he started to worry. He tapped Kemeko who was reading a book.

"Babe I am going out to find Raphael, he's been gone almost four hours. I have a bad feeling and don't like it at all."

Kemeko put her ninja assassin outfit on and went with Leonardo while Mirasumi, Donatello, Michelangelo were asleep while Kisumu was still unconscious.

~In the meantime at an abandoned warehouse~

Raphael was bound by chains and felt real sore. He tried to break the chain and couldn't release himself. He couldn't move and felt like he just had pleasure but didn't recall anything. He looked down and saw white stuff where he sat. The guards came taunting him laughing.

"Looks like the freak enjoyed his fun, I think it's time for more don't you!"

They came toward him and he fought them off kicking with his feet. Then he was knocked out and taken to a very dark room. He heard a woman's voice and looked around.

"Yo, who's there? Come out so I can kick your ass lady! Where the hell am I, and why am I in so much pain!"

~In the meantime Leonardo and Kemeko were in the shadows~

Suddenly they were attacked by a group of assassins. They worked together and fought them off killing each one by decapitating them. Then one got away and Leonardo grabbed his shirt.

"If you want to keep your pathetic life you will tell me where they took him! I am not very friendly now answer my damn question or get killed think I'm bluffing try me!"

Kemeko was surrounded by a group of assassins and fought them off as Leonardo questioned the one he had his sword at his neck. One assassin got her off guard and knocked her to the ground and tried to undress her. She used a throwing star and slashed his stomach causing his blood to pour out where she was. She got up and picked up her throwing star and wiped his blood off.

'Never underestimate a female ninja assassin!'

She went by Leonardo who was about to kill the ninja assassin he was holding his katana to his neck getting angrier as he was taunted.

"Why don't you get yourself taken prisoner and you'll found out where the freak with the red mask was taken to unless you're so full of pride and have no honor! It's your choice Blue Dragon we know who you are! Either surrender or your brother will not survive!"

Kemeko looked and yelled.

"Leo don't you dare, He's tricking you! Leonardo!"

She watched as he was tased and taken away, leaving his swords!

She cried out.

"LEONARDO NOOOOOOOO!"

She watched as he was thrown in the truck and broke down in tears as the truck drove off. She grabbed Leonardo's swords and made her way back to the hotel room. As she came in the window she screamed out crying. Mirasumi and Michelangelo woke up and grabbed her as she broke down in tears. Michelangelo lifted up her face.

"Meko what the hell happened, where is Leo, and Raph?"

She cried on him.

"They took him prisoner, and told him if he didn't surrender Raphael wouldn't live! So he surrendered and was tased! He was taken in a truck but I have no idea where he was taken! Michelangelo, I am so sorry. I couldn't stop them I am a failure!"

"Meko, dudette you're not a failure stop saying you are! We need to find out what is on that damn disk if we have a chance in saving Leonardo and Raphael!"

Donatello exited the room and put his computer on. Then he tried different codes and finally broke in.

"Oh, shit the HuntsStress has them both! It says here that any male that is taken prisoner by her assassins is subjected to torture, and can include sexual! We have to get to them As soon as possible, first thing tomorrow we will infiltrate her compound and get our brothers back! Michelangelo this woman is extremely dangerous we need to be extremely careful. She has the power to turn herself into men's significant other and uses it to rape her male victims. Also, she uses the same power to rape her female victims. All of us need to stay on alert and not get tricked by her power! Mirasumi, Michelangelo, and Kemeko you need your rest.

Kisumu came to and screamed out.

"Raphael!"

Kemeko ran to her and shook her.

"Kisumu snap out of it! What is happening?"

Kisumu woke up and embraced Kemeko crying on her.

"She's torturing Raphael, this is all my fault he was so worried about me that he was taken off guard and ended up in the Hunts Stress's grasp!"

Donatello walked by the bed.

"Kisumu you need to get some rest, we will get them back tomorrow and I swear that on my honor. Now we all need a good night's rest if we are to be successful tomorrow."

They all turned in for the night. Though Kemeko was tossing and turning in her bed as visions of what was being done to Leonardo played in her head. She heard him crying out in pain and knew that it was the Hunts Stress putting those things in her head. She slept as tears rolled down her cheeks.

~Back at the Hunts Stress's compound~

Raphael was in the dark sore and feeling weak. He watched as Leonardo was taken away and desperately tried to break the chains still with no success.

"You assholes leave him alone! Leoooooooo! Nooooooooooo! Damn! Don't you touch him!"

The guards threw Leonardo in a dark room, where he heard a woman's voice.

"Oh Leonardo Hamato, finally I have you in my grasp. Don't worry I will make you feel better. I need to make myself more comfortable first and then I'll quench the desire in your mutant soul!"

Leonardo yelled in the darkness.

"The only thing that will quench anything is me killing you to avenge my father's death Hunts stress! This way I can make my way to Saki! So don't think your black magic will fool me!"

She smiled as she approached him kissing him deeply.

"You sure you can resist a beautiful woman! Even mutant turtles want pleasure! You can't resist me, Leonardo, don't even try!"

He fought her off.

"I am not falling for your tricks you bitch! Get away from me I am not falling into temptation! So stop trying I am a lot stronger than you think I am!"

She smiled as she used her magic to turn into Kemeko.

"Oh Leonardo, its's me Kemeko. Are you okay babe? I didn't mean to startle you! You're so irresistible and I can't help myself make love to me please Leo!"

Leonardo's eyes widened and he looked seeing Kemeko in front of him naked. He smiled and kissed her deeply moving his hands along her body caressing every inch. Her moans of pleasure made him do it more as his tail came out from his shell and she moved up on him slow at first screaming out her name.

"Oh, Kemekoooooo I thought you hated me after I surrendered to save my brother."

~The next morning~

Before everyone else woke up Nuriu sat on the roof and sighed upset. Kisumu put coffee on and didn't see Nuriu in her bed. She went to the roof and saw her sister crying. She put her hand on her shoulder. When Nuriu looked around she sighed.

"Kisumu maybe I should stay here, I can't bear to fail again. I am such a failure and don't belong on this team or with Donatello. He must think I am a complete failure."

Kisumu put her hand on her shoulder.

"You are not a failure, and Donatello loves you for who you are. Listen to me Nuriu stop putting yourself down because of our last mission. We can both bounce back and need to be there for our team. Come on inside and let's get this mission over with okay sis."

Nuriu smiled at her sister and nodded.

"Yes let's get this mission over with."

All 6 of them got their gear on and made their way to the Hunts Stress's compound and took out her assassins as they infiltrated it. Kemeko sliced a group of them in half with her katana with their blood dripping off her blades as her face was red with anger! Kisumu was not taken off guard this time with her katana she decapitated a group of assassins coming at her as she continued to kill them blood dripped off her katana. She looked.

"Okay, Donatello I am going to look for Raphael alone. You and Nuriu go get some information where that bitch is and let's hope she didn't use her magic on Leonardo. Mirasumi and Michelangelo take out anyone that keeps us from getting to the Hunts Stress! Now it's on. Where the hell is Kemeko!'  
Mirasumi looked.

"Looking for Leonardo, and as you can see she killed a lot of assassins already. Okay then let's split up. Remember the Hunts Stress has the power to change herself into someone we love to defeat her enemies we must all be careful."

Kemeko made her way through the rooms and there was no sign of Leonardo. She fought off more assassins as she made her way through the compound where she banged into Kisumu.

"Where the hell is she holding them?"

Kisumu heard groaning and tapped Kemeko. They both ran to the room where they heard the groaning and saw Raphael bound by a chain. Kisumu ran inside and used her katana to cut the chains that bound him. She hugged him tightly.

"Raph babe are you okay? What the hell did they do to you? Raph can you hear me, it's me Kisumu! Raphael!"

He was trying to fight her and she was able to block his attacks until he had his Sai to her neck.

"Raph don't kill me it's me Kisumu!"

He screamed out.

"Stop trying to trick me you witch I know it's you and now that I am free I am going to kill you!"

Kisumu gulped as his Sai dug in her neck.

"Kemeko do something he's gonna kill me! He thinks I am the Hunts Stress!"

Kemeko front swept Raphael and pinned him down.

"Snap out it! That is not the Hunts Stress it's your girlfriend Kisumu! What are you gonna kill her! Raphael!"

Kisumu slapped him and he snapped out of it. Then he hugged her tightly.

"Babe you're okay. What the hell happened to me!"

She helped him up.

"I don't know you tell me! What did she do to you that you tried to kill me!"

He looked and felt ashamed.

"She forced herself on me, but I fought her off until she turned into you, babe!"

Kisumu's face turned red.

"You made love to her thinking she was me! Is there something wrong with ya! Don't ya know my damn touch by now! I am so angry at you right now Raph just don't touch me! I hate you right now!"

He looked.

"What the hell was I supposed to do, she is a damn sorceress and has powers! You seriously think I slept with her on purpose! Kisumu come on ya gotta believe me!"

Kemeko looked and asked.

"Where is Leo, Raph!"

He looked at her.

"They took him to her. I'm warning you Kemeko she is very dangerous you shouldn't go alone. Kemeko!"

She vanished before he could finish his sentence. He shook his head as he got up and followed Kisumu as they exited the room. A group of assassins lunged at them. Raphael flipped out of the way ending up behind them and used his Sais to kill them all. As they made their way he had blood dripping off his Sais. Kisumu was behind him and was attacked with her katana she cut them in half where the stomach was.

~In the meantime~

Kemeko followed the guards as they carried a bound Leonardo and followed silently. When they entered the room Kemeko hid in the shadows and watched. She heard a woman's voice and looked around.

"Well, Blue Dragon I guess it's time again! Let me change!"

Kemeko watched above as she turned into her. Then watched as they made love and her face turned red. She jumped down and kicked her away from him.

"Get the hell away from him you damn witch! Leonardo snap out of it!"

The Hunts Stress yells.

"Leonardo destroy her, it's the Hunts Stress disguised as me and she's trying to kill me! Help Me!"

Leonardo lunged for Kemeko and she blocked his katana knocking him back.

"Leo what are you doing! It's me Kemeko your damn partner! She's the one tricking you into thinking she's me!"

Raphael and Kisumu arrive with the others and Raphael sees Leonardo fighting Kemeko.

"Oh shit! He's gonna kill her! We gotta do something."

Kemeko thought fast and front swept Leonardo holding her katana to his neck.

"Snap out of it! Leo, it's me Kemeko your girlfriend/partner!"

Leonardo escaped and slammed Kemeko down to the ground holding his katana to her neck. Raphael got angry and lunged for him knocking his katana from his hand.

"Damn it, Leo, snap the hell out of it! The Hunts Stress is using her power to manipulate your damn mind! Mikey take her out!"

Michelangelo looked and used his grappling hook to flip her over and make her lose concentration. Leonardo shook his head and saw Raphael holding him down.

"Get off me Raph! My head is ringing what the hell happened? Oh no Kemeko!"

Kemeko flipped back on her feet and fought off a group of assassins lunging at her cutting them in half as blood dripped off her blades! She saw the Hunts Stress and lunged for her fighting her with her katana! The Hunts Stress yelled.

"Why you lil bitch, I'll kill you myself and make Blue Dragon suffer as I kill the one he loves, then take out each of his brothers one by one. No, Actually I have a better idea, I'll have the girls save me the trouble by controlling their minds."

Kemeko looked as her sister and her friends held their heads and was taken off guard by the Hunts Stress and got slashed in her back. She screamed out in pain! Leonardo ran to her and caught her.

"Kemeko!"

She passed out and Leonardo got real angry and plunged his sword into her stomach!

"You witch, that's it I am going to kill you for manipulating my mind and my brother's!"

She laughed at him.

"Such a shame, that you missed! Now suffer at my hand Blue Dragon!"

Kemeko came to and grabbed her katana flipping over her and with one swipe of her katana she sliced her head off causing it to roll! Then she passed out and Leonardo caught her. Her friends and her sister dropped their weapons as the guys were injured! Mirasumi came to and embraced Michelangelo.

"Babe I am so sorry that I cut your arm she had me under her mind control."

Michelangelo got up and held his arm smiling at her.

"It's fine babe, it's just a graze I'll survive."

Raphael was blocking Kisumu when she dropped her weapon and hugged him tightly.

"Raph I am so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it can you ever forgive me?"

He got up.

"Yes of course babe. She was a real tough bitch to take down. Now what, Oh fearless one?"

Donatello held Nuriu down.

"Doll will you snap out of it! It's me Donatello your boyfriend. Nuriu wake up! Leo nothing is working she's trying to kill me still."

He was using his Bo Staff to block Nuriu's katana. She sliced it in half. He flipped back as she kept lunging for him with her katana. Leonardo noticed that the one that Kemeko took out was a robot clone of The Hunts Stress. He spotted her above them still controlling Nuriu. He flipped up and kicked her into the wall! She tried to use her power on him again and he plunged his sword into her stomach knocking her over the banister where she fell head first but was saved by a soft bed. He jumped down plunging his sword in deeper causing her to die a slow and painful death.

"You tell me who is next in command after you so we can get to Saki and avenge our father! Answer me now Hunts Stress!'

With her last dying breath, she handed Leonardo a paper covered in her blood as she died instantly after he pulled his bloody katana from her. The girls watched as blood dripped off the edge of the sword and backed away.

Nuriu came to and dropped her katana hugging Donatello tightly.

"I am so sorry Don, she had me under her mind control I couldn't get her out of my mind. Did I hurt you?"

He smiled.

"No Doll I am fine, just glad you are free from her grasp. Whose next Leo?"

Leonardo looked.

"Next stop Demonian, his compound is located back in New York where the foot clan building once stood. Warning the foot ninja, we will face are stronger and more dangerous we all must stick together and stay alert. Let's all head back to the hotel and get some much-needed rest. Therefore, Bishop and that bitch Karai chose us, we are the only ones skilled enough to take down Saki."

He saw more assassins coming and threw an explosive shuriken, blowing up the compound. Then they headed back to their hotel. Kisumu was still not talking to Raphael when they got to the hotel room.

Kemeko got inside as her back was throbbing from the blade that cut her. Leonardo grabbed a bandage and covered it after he cleaned it out.

"Go get some rest Meko, sorry about?"

She looked at him angry.

"Trying to kill me after you made love to her! How can you not know my touch Leo and my kisses? How could she have possibly fooled you like that."

He looked at her.

"Meko I swear I didn't do it at my own will, she actually forced me too. You can't be mad at me for it come on I only love you."

She was angry.

"I am not talking to you right now, goodnight Leo."

Kisumu turned her back away from Raphael as she drifted off to sleep. Michelangelo and Donatello just looked as they held the girls in their arms and drifted off to sleep soundly.

Leonardo turned his shell toward Kemeko and sighed not able to sleep at all knowing she was really angry at him.


	4. Chapter 4

How Deadly Can I be Book 2

Ch. 4

"The Battle is Near "

The next morning Kemeko was still mad at Leonardo, she was in the dojo training mad, and hurt as she kept training with her twin katanas.

Kisumu was drinking her coffee still angry at Raphael.

Nuriu was helping Donatello with the research and gear.

Mirasumi as in the garden working on a gift for the brothers, she was sculpting it as she sweated and drank water as she continued.

Michelangelo stretched and woke up when he saw Mirasumi wasn't there, he ran downstairs in frantic

"Where is Mirasumi she wasn't in the bed by me? "

Donatello rolled his eyes

"Worry wart she is in the garden Einstein. "

Michelangelo glared.

"Thanks, Donnie and I'm not a worry wart."

Raphael came from downstairs.

"Yea you are shell for brains and thanks for wakin' me up, I have a splitting headache."

Michelangelo looked

"No one asked ya Hothead! "Raphael glared

"I will kick your shell in Mikey don't start with me "

Kisumu walked out of the house still mad at him, Leonardo sighed as he watched Kemeko train, he gets up and goes in the dojo looking at her, Kemeko was still mad at him.

Raphael went after Kisumu and pinned her against the wall in the other part of the garden.

"I told you she tricked me stop thinking I love someone else than you! I Only love you what the hell is wrong with you! "

Kisumu was trying to pry out of his grip.

"Let go Raph! Before I flip you on your damn shell! "

Raphael kept her pinned to the wall.

"No not until you forgive me! She is gone now so stop this shit!" He kisses her deeply against the wall. Kisumu kissed him back deeply, then looked at him.

Raphael looked at her, Kisumu blushed and smiled.

"Aight I forgive you Raph but still it hurt that she did that! "

Raphael held her close.

"I will fix it don't worry babe, just make sure your guard is up he smirks and walks into the house with Kisumu.

Leonardo was watching Kemeko still, he knew what he had to do, Kemeko saw Leonardo and went upstairs.

Leonardo sighed and followed her and spoke.

"Meko how long will you stay mad at me? I told you she had me under control she tricked me, I only love you!"

Kemeko couldn't even look at him at the moment as she spoke.

"How can you be tricked by that bitch; how can you not know it was her !?"

She was about to walk out, Leonardo grabbed her then pinned her to the bed, look at me MEKO! I only love you and that will never change he leaned and kissed her deeply moving his hands up and down her body. She tried to get away from him but couldn't she moaned as she felt his hands inside her shirt rubbing her stomach. She raised her arms over her head as he slid off her shirt and smiled down at her kissing her deeply. Then he moved his hands to the back and undid her bra clasp letting it fall to the floor as he sucked each of her nipples causing her to moan. She moved her hands along his plastron as they kissed deeply and down to where his jeans were fastened undoing them. He grabbed her hands by his jeans and smiled at her. Then he finished undressing her and threw her sheet over them as he thrust into her as she gripped him tightly. She screamed out in pleasure.

"Aghhh yessss Leonardooooooo!"

Michelangelo chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"Well then. "

Raphael looked at Michelangelo.

"Really shell fa' brains! "

Michelangelo looked at him.

"What I say?"

Kisumu thought about what Raphael said and looked at him, she went upstairs to change. Raphael smirked watching her walk upstairs and sipped his coffee.

Donatello was still doing research as he kept looking up about Demonian. Mirasumi was still outside working on a sculpture when she finally finished it as she walked inside asking.

"Where is Leo I have something to show you four come with me please."

Leonardo walked down with a glow on his face. Michelangelo looked

"Coming babe. "

Leonardo walked outside and followed Mirasumi and his brothers to what Mirasumi wanted to show them. She uncovered a sculpture of their father Master Splinter.

"I'm sorry for your 4 loss. I created this since I met Mikey and you guys. Leonardo looked at it as he was speechless.

"It's amazing! "

Raphael looked at it as he smiled, Donatello smiled as a small tear fell, Michelangelo embraced her and kissed her.

"We love it babe "

She smiled and kissed him back.

Kemeko was asleep in her bed with a big smile on her face under the covers, Kisumu walked back into the house with her two younger sisters The brothers hugged each other and then bowed as tears fell from their eyes.

Kemeko is woken up 3 hours later as she walked downstairs with a big smile.

Kisumu looked

"Well someone made up well with Leonardo, I see. "She laughed.

Kemeko glared.

"Shut up Sumu and yes I did. "

Mirasumi rolled her eyes

"Can you two like not fight, hush up!"

4 hours later it was now 11 pm as the brothers walked inside they each went up to the girls' rooms. Raphael walked upstairs and closed the door behind him. Then he locked it as he pushed her to the bed. As he kissed her deeply he undressed her and moved his hands up and down every inch of her body. He sucked each of her nipples causing her to moan.

"Ooh, Raph feels so good!"

He smiled down at her as he threw the covers over them both and thrust into her causing her to scream out his name in pleasure.

"Aghhhh Raphaelllllllll! Oh yesssssss, deeper, I'm so sorry for thinking you love someone else but me!"

Her breath was heavy and he smiled down at her.

"It's fine babe now, I am going to fix it so you're in for a long night!"

The next morning, they started to train with Leonardo to be ready for the battle that was near.

Kemeko was sparring against Leonardo as their katanas clashed, he swept her leg, she blocked it as she kept fighting him as he swept her leg knocking her down. He let his hand out and kissed her.

"You'll get the hang of it, babe, I know you will. "

Kemeko smiled and kissed him back, she went to sit down Kisumu laughed when Leonardo turned to her and spoke.

"Hey, chuckles your turn you think you're better? Then spar me now"!

Kisumu got up.

"I will beat you, Leo "

Raphael face palmed

"Oh hell nah "

Kisumu unsheathed her Kama as she lunged at Leonardo, he blocked her Kama, as he faked a hit knocking her down, Kisumu got up as she was getting mad as she lunged at him again, your just like Raph not focusing, he blocked her Kama again as he knocked her down, next time you laugh you're not any better, your next Nuriu face me "

Raphael helped Kisumu up.

"Don't challenge my brother like that again Kisumu, he's been very deadly since the death of our father. "

Nuriu walked up and faced him as she lunged at him with her katana, Leonardo blocked as he clashed with her katanas she was knocked down 5 secs after.

"You still need training "

Nuriu was a bit timid as she got up

"Hai sensei. " Leonardo looked

"Just call me Leo, Mira your next. "Mirasumi faced him unsheathing her katanas as she focused, she lunged at him, He blocked her attack as their katanas clashed, she faked a hit as she flipped over him kicking him. Leonardo slid with his feet.

"Well then very good Mira "

She attacked again as he blocked again, she swept his leg knocking him down. Leonardo fell on his shell, Mirasumi sheathed her katanas, Kisumu was jealous

"How she beat him!?"

Kemeko helped Leonardo up.

"How did you beat him? "

Mirasumi looked shrugged.

"I just focused. "

Kemeko was a bit upset.

Leonardo pulled Kemeko to him kissing her.

"We need to work on your skills babe don't worry. "

Kemeko looked up at him.

"Ok babe if you say so. "

Leonardo smiled at her

"I know so come on let's get some rest. "

All 8 went up to the rooms closing their doors as the boys held the girls close to them drifting off to sleep, as the times get closer and the days get shorter the battle will be here sooner than they know.

…..

At Demonian's lair

I will defeat the blue dragon and white dragon and their family this time and I'll make sure I take over the world as he laughed evilly just wait and see! "

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

How Deadly Can I be...More than You Think(Book 2)

Ch. 5

"Betrayal Again…What's Next"

Months after Leonardo and Donatello took down Nagi Saki, Kemeko's younger sisters Mirasumi and Nuriu woke up screaming when everyone ran to the rooms. Donatello shook Nuriu.

"Babe please wake up, it's Donnie what's happening? Nuriu can you hear me?"

Nuriu's eyes opened as she grabbed Donatello tightly with tears in her eyes.

"It's that dream again. There are two male voices, one saying that I can't trust my sister and Leo. The other is telling me I have nothing to fear! I am so scared; this dream keeps on repeating in my head. I can't get a decent night's sleep."

He held her close brushing back her hair soaked with sweat from her screaming.

"Shh I am here, you have nothing to fear your sister and my brother Leonardo would never harm us."

Mirasumi was also screaming in her sleep when Michelangelo grabbed her as she woke up crying into his plastron.

"Why are we getting these awful dreams, Mikey? My sister and your brother would never harm their family. What do these dreams mean? When will they stop! I am really scared!"

He held her close and calmed her down.

"I don't know what they mean babe, but we need to find out before it breaks this family apart."

Kemeko looked at her sisters concerned and turned to Leo.

"What is causing them these awful dreams? Why is one voice trying to turn them against us? And the other telling them there is nothing to fear. I am scared, Leo."

He held her close.

"Meko hun I have no idea, but I think it's a warning of some sort. We have to get down to the bottom of it before it's too late."

Donatello entered his lab and closed his door aggravated. He was in there for hours. When everyone woke up the next day. Donatello called to Nuriu and Mirasumi.

"Come into my lab you two, we are getting down to the bottom of this. Somebody is trying to manipulate your minds to turn against us. I am not dealing with this anymore. This machine will read your dreams and give us answers."

Leonardo looked at Donatello.

"You sure Don, these dreams have been going on for weeks at a time. It is not making any sense, that Meko and Sumu don't have the same dreams."

Raphael exited his and Kisumu's room.

"Maybe the person is targeting the youngest, to cause the eldest into some type of trap. Did you ever think of that brainiac!"

Donatello looked at him and glared.

"When the hell did you become so smart, and you make no sense you hothead."

Raphael glared at Donatello and lunged for him, Leonardo grabbed him.

"Don't start you hothead. Let Donatello figure out what is going on with the girls. Go on Donatello and if you find out something let me know."

Donatello looked and nodded.

"Hai Leo. Come on Nuriu babe and Mirasumi. Sit in the chairs and drift off to sleep. This machine will let me get inside your dreams."

Mirasumi and Nuriu took a seat in the chairs as Donatello placed the helmets on their heads.

~Downstairs~

Kemeko was making breakfast while Raphael put the coffee pot on. Kisumu looked out the window and sighed. Raphael saw how down she was and grabbed her waist.

"Wuz on ya mind babe."

Kisumu grabbed his hands by her waist.

"I am worried, why is this person targeting my two younger sisters, telling them not to trust Meko and Leo?"

Raphael hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry babe, we won't let anything happen to them we are all family now."

~In Donatello's lab~

He sat at his computer analyzing their vitals as they slept. As he continued to analyze their stats he went deeper and deeper. He saw dark dust inside their hippocampus. As he looked he gripped his fists and gritted his teeth. Then he yelled to the others.

"Leo, Meko, Raph, Kisumu, and Mikey get up here quickly!"

They all ran upstairs to Donatello's lab.

"What is it?"

They all saw the heavy dark fog inside Nuriu's dreams.

 _Voice 1: don't trust them. They will betray you sooner or later…only trust yourself. Leave them before they turn on you._

 _Voice 2: don't listen to that voice...They are going to protect you. You are family._

 _Voice 3: Must turn your back against the turtles! And your sisters especially Kemeko!_

 _Voice 4: don't listen you are family, don't turn your back._

 _Voce 5: shut up you rat!_

 _Voice 6: Splinter: you betrayed us once more! After the warning, you are just like your father! You have nothing but a dark evil soul!_

 _Evil laughter as the dream ends._

Kemeko's eyes slant in anger as she yelled.

"That no good bitch, how dare her attack, my sisters!"

Kisumu looked confused.

"Who the hell is she, will someone please answer me!"

Mirasumi screams and sweats as Michelangelo grabs her.

"Shh babe, I am here. "

Kemeko stormed out swords in hand.

"I am really pissed off now!"

Kisumu grabbed her sister.

"Meko! Are you crazy, you can't face her! Meko!"

Donatello saw her exit.

"Get Back here now Meko, or I swear I'll tell Leo!"

Kemeko turned around.

"I am not stupid enough to go after her, I am just going on a training run Donatello."

Donatello grabbed her arm.

"You better not Meko, she is more skilled than you. The only one capable of defeating her is my brother Leo."

Kemeko disappeared into the shadows on her training run on full alert.

~In the meantime~

Leonardo exited the dojo and looked around.

"Where is Meko?"

Donatello looked up.

"She went on a training run to blow off some steam. Leo?"

Leonardo disappeared into the shadows. Donatello followed Leonardo because he sensed something about to come down. As Leonardo arrived he was blocked by the mystic ninjas preventing him from getting to Kemeko. An evil laughter was heard and Karai appeared in black smoke laughing as she lunged for Kemeko as her katanas clashed with Kemeko's. Kemeko was able to block her attack by flipping back and jumping behind her. Donatello arrived and fought off the mystic ninjas. Raphael arrived dragging Michelangelo with his bandanna.

"Yo Shell fa brains let's help Donnie before that bitch takes out Kemeko!"

Michelangelo glared at him.

"Seriously bro, oh shell no! Yo Donnie the cavalry arrived!"

Donatello looked at his brothers.

"Less talking and more fighting! We need to take these guys out, they are blocking Leo from getting to Kemeko!"

As she fought Karai, Leonardo looked on frightened when he saw Karai flip Kemeko on her back holding her katana to her neck!

"Now Leonardo I will take everything from you like you took my father! First, I'll eliminate your girlfriend then your brothers and then finally you! Then my father will truly be avenged!"

She held the blade closer to Kemeko's neck as she tried to get away from her! She gulped as she felt the Japanese steel digging into her skin!

She screamed out when she saw Leonardo.

"Leo!"

She managed to pry free from where Karai had the blade, but as she ran Karai jumped down and slashed her side causing her to fall to the ground unconscious!

Karai laughed evilly.

"Little girl actually thought she had a chance against a ninja master like me! Well, I guess you were wrong! Now I'll finish you while your freak of a boyfriend watches me kill you! Say Sayonara to your fiancée Leonardo!"

He screamed out.

"What the hell will you gain! You think making others suffer is the bushido way! Well, you're wrong I made a mistake letting you live Karai! Now it's going to end now!"

He used his powers and screamed out as the blue markings appeared on his body and he yelled out.

"Slash Wave!"

All the mystic ninjas that his brothers were fighting were slashed by his powers and they fell to the ground dead after they slashed all three of his brothers!

As Donatello fell he yelled out in pain.

"Leo take her down once and for all!"

Then he fell to the ground unconscious and Raphael caught him!

"Don! Why ya bitch I'm gonna kill you!"

Leonardo yelled at him.

"No, you won't it's my fight get them all to safety Raph, I mean it!"

Raphael looked up.

"Yea yea, oh fearless one! You better finish it this time Leo no more chances! Cuz if you don't I will!"

He picks up his brothers and Kemeko, making his way back to the house. Then he calls Mirasumi, Kisumu, and Nuriu to help him. They all ran out and help him carry them in laying them on the couches. Kisumu sees Raphael about to fall and catches him.

"Come on babe, I got you! Where is Leo?"

Nuriu screamed when she saw Donatello hurt and unconscious.

"Don! Noooooo!"

Raphael shook his head as he held his injured shoulder.

"Damn girl, he ain't dead! He's just knocked out and injured that bitch Karai had the mystic ninjas come after us! Yo, I hope he finishes her this time!"

Donatello came to and glared at Raphael.

"You know you hothead, you ever gonna shut up and stop reminding him of his mistake? I'm tired of it! You may not like it but he is our damn sensei. Now deal with it and shut up I have a splitting headache! Leo knows what he must do now enough! If you weren't so damn stubborn maybe we wouldn't be injured like we are! Cause you are trying to fight a damn battle that is not yours!"

Michelangelo looked up and smiled at Mirasumi as she bandaged his chest where he was cut.

"You know hothead, he is right this is not our battle and we need to stay out of it! We all know why he let her live the last time! Now enough stop bad mouthing our brother! It's been hard on him since we lost Sensei and you keep reminding him of his one mistake isn't helping any now shut it!"

(What happens next will be Leonardo's decision, will he finish it or give her another chance read the next chapter and you'll see)


	6. Chapter 6

How Deadly Can I Be….More Than You Think

Book 2

"Betrayal Ends…..News"

Months passed and Raphael yelled at Leonardo while they were sparring in the dojo.

"You are so damn weak, Oh Fearless One! I swear you had her again and you let her live again. What the hell are you still in love with her though she nearly killed us and your fiancée! When are you gonna finish her, when we are all dead!"

Leonardo lunged at him and blocked his Sai.

"No, she got away! You better stop thinking like that Raph! It's my damn fight, not yours, now stop accusing me of being in love with that backstabbing bitch! I hate her! When will you get that through your thick skull you damn hothead!"

Raphael glared at him.

"When you take her out Leo! Till then I am not gonna stop reminding you! She thought your warning was a joke! That is why she attacked us again, cuz she thinks you're bluffing and are still in love with her!"

~In the meantime at the Obygn office~

Kemeko was sitting in the waiting room. The nurse called her in.

"Ms. Hano he will see you now. Come this way."

She followed the nurse into the room and sat down as the doctor looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to take this test? Of what you told me, you could very well be further along than you think. Not every woman gets the same symptoms, some don't get any at all."

She looked at him.

"Yes I am sure, I need to know."

She followed the nurse into the office and waited for the doctor to enter. After he was done with the tests he smiled at her.

"Ms. Hano you are due at the end of the month and are having twins, of what I saw it's a boy and a girl. So now I am going to schedule you to be checked in. Also, they are both doing very well. You are a very healthy woman, let's just hope you pass that onto your children. I'll be right back with your paperwork."

Kemeko smiled as she rubbed her stomach after she got dressed. Then the doctor gave her the papers, and she drove back to the house where she heard Leonardo and Raphael yelling at each other as they sparred. Donatello exited his lab.

"Hey Meko, so did you find out?"

She sighed as she looked at him.

"Don, I am due at the end of the month. This means when Karai attacked me I was pregnant and somehow, she knew I was. It's like she was trying to wipe out the next generation of the Hamato Clan. I am going to rest for a bit and tell Leo when he is done sparring with Raph."

Donatello watched as she entered hers and Leo's room and fell asleep. Then he entered the dojo with his arms crossed looking at both brothers.

"You know you two keep it down, Meko is trying to rest and I advise you to finish Karai, Leo. She attacked Kemeko knowing she was pregnant and tried to wipe out the future Hamato Clan. I'm sorry this time I agree with the hothead! You need to finish her before she succeeds in wiping out the entire Hamato Clan."

Leonardo looked up and lost focus as Raphael flipped him on his shell.

"Well, well Oh fearless one I win this round! Anyway, I am goin' to spend some quality time with Kisumu!"

Donatello looked at Raphael.

"Keep it down, Meko is resting you hothead."

He helped Leonardo up, and he grabbed his hand.

"I know what I have to do Don. You watch over Meko and make sure he keeps it down she needs her rest. He doesn't I'll kick his damn shell in!"

Donatello looked at him.

"You know I will Leo, just please be careful. Don't forget you're going to be a father."

He looked at him.

"I know Don, don't worry about me. I'll see you later, and don't come after me or else understood!"

Donatello nodded as Leonardo left the house in his disguise and sighed as he entered his lab to work on the nursery for Leonardo and Kemeko's baby.

~In the meantime in Kisumu and Raphael's room~

Kisumu was lying back watching TV when she heard the door lock. She looked up as Raphael got on the bed and just stared at him.

"I-I didn't want to disturb you while you were sparring with Leo, babe."

He smiled at her slyly as he kissed her deeply moving his hands under her shirt sliding it up. She smiled up at him as she raised her arms over her head so he could slide her shirt off. She closed her eyes as she felt her bra unfasten and moaned as he sucked each of her nipples, and nibbled on each one.

"Oh Raph, that feels so good."

He silenced her as he undid her jean shorts and slid them off with her panties as he fingered her causing her to moan into his mouth. Then he pinned her to the bed as he thrust into her slow at first.

"Aghh Raphaelllll! Ohhh Yesssssss!"

He smiled down at her as he continued, thrusting harder each time he came causing her to grip him tightly. The headboard of the bed hit the wall and they continued as they moved across their bed as sweat dripped off both their bodies. His breath was heavy as he continued to thrust into her.

"S-sumu babe let's aghhh have a baby, this way the Hamato clan doesn't end with my brothers and me! What do you say!"

She couldn't speak as he continued to thrust harder inside her. All she could do was nod as she gripped him tightly digging her nails into his green tough skin soaked with sweat. Her screams got louder as he thrust harder. She screamed out waking up Kemeko who was asleep next door in her and Leonardo's room.

~In Leonardo and Kemeko's room~

She woke up and got out of the bed carefully to enter the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She saw Donatello's lab door opened and looked in.

"Hey Don and Nuriu, how's it coming along? "

Nuriu looked up.

"We are almost done Meko, how many are you having and do you know what sex yet?"

She smiled at them both as she showed them the sonogram.

"I'm having twins a boy and a girl. The doctor said they will be very healthy thanks to me. I just haven't been able to talk to Leo and tell him yet. He thinks I'm only into my first trimester. When I am due this month. I endangered my babies by fighting that bitch Karai."

Nuriu saw Kemeko cry and held her.

"Whoa stop putting yourself down Meko, you had no idea you were pregnant and defended yourself against her when she attacked you. Don't start thinking like that, you are one of the most skilled assassins and will be a great mother. They are very lucky to have you and Leonardo as their parents. They will be loved and we will all protect them. You shouldn't worry at all. You need to take it easy."

She smiled and hugged Nuriu and Donatello.

"Thank you both, I am very lucky to have a sister like you Nuriu and of course my soon to be brother in law. Where is Leo?"

Donatello gulped.

"He went to take care of something he'll be back later, don't worry Meko. Anyway, what color do you want it painted?"

Kemeko looked at them both.

"Well let's see, Leonardo loves blue and so do I. But we can't make the nursery all blue. We are having a girl and a boy. Hmm, let's see baby blue goes with what color? You know what I think a baby blue and dark aqua will look beautiful and then Mirasumi can make the designs on the wall after the painting is done. I'll wait till Leo comes home and ask him."

Donatello nodded.

"Okay, then when Leo comes back we ask him what color. Seriously they are still at it! Geez."

Kemeko just giggled as she handed Donatello and Nuriu a cup of tea.

"Umm, where are Mirasumi and Michelangelo?"

Donatello looked up.

"They went to the store for me to get the supplies for the nursery. Oh, I need to tell them to get two cribs, not one. Unless you want them to sleep in the same crib Meko."

Nuriu looked up.

"Don, Kisumu, and Raphael already got the crib, we just need one more."

~an hour later~

Kisumu exited the room with a big smile on her face.

"Hey everyone, wuz up!"

Raphael also exited the room with a smile on his face.

"Yo Don let's get to work on that nursery already. The baby needs a place to sleep ya know!"

~In the meantime at foot lair~

Chaplin looked at Karai.

"Karai will you please listen to reason. We have a six-year-old daughter and you just had a baby boy. Do you really think that Leonardo will forgive you for attacking his family? Especially his pregnant fiancée? Are you listening to me?"

She looked at her husband.

"Leonardo will not kill me, he had his chance and let me live. Obviously, he is weak and is afraid of me! He will show me mercy once he knows I am a mother of two. You worry too much dear!"

Suddenly, a shuriken was thrown inches away from her face and white slits showed in the darkness.

"What was that warning Karai!"

She stood up and looked where the shuriken came from.

"Oh Leonardo, I am surprised you came! "

He showed himself glaring at her.

"I warned you to stay away from my family! Did you listen, no you didn't! Instead, you attacked my family again and my pregnant fiancée! The last time we fought I let you live, I am telling you this time you will not be so lucky! I am not that timid teenager that once fell in love with you after you betrayed me thousands of times! I am now a lot older and a lot deadlier than you think! Just look at all those accomplices of yours I killed with my blades! Now I know who was responsible for my father's death I am going to avenge him!"

Chaplin froze in place as he saw Leonardo's teeth grit as he lunged for Karai. She blocked his blades and lunged at him. He ducked and flipped behind her tapping her shoulder.

"Looking for me! Now we finish this once and for all!"

She flipped back and jumped behind him aiming for his shell. He turned around and blocked the blades from impacting and threw her against the wall knocking her katana from her hands! She stood back up and grabbed her father's sword from his headless statue. Then she lunged for him and once again he flipped out of the way. She couldn't find him and looked around frantically.

"Leonardo, you coward show yourself, so I can destroy you for taking my father away from me, and his grandchildren!"

Leonardo came out of the shadows and lunged at her.

"A coward am I, we'll just see how much of a coward I am Karai!"

He knocked her father's sword out of her hand and thrust his katana in her chest as blood spurted all over his plastron.

"Any last words Karai!"

Karai tried to talk but she choked on her own blood as he thrust his katana in deeper. Then he looked at Chaplin glaring.

"Go ahead come after me, then your children will have no parent and be orphans. It's your choice, Chaplin! You can either choose her path or choose your own!"

He glared at Leonardo as he screamed.

"This isn't over yet freak! Our children will fight in the future to avenge their mother. Until then watch your shells I am taking control of the foot!"

Chaplin took Karai's lifeless body and threw a smoke bomb blinding Leonardo as he vanished. When the smoke cleared Leonardo threw an explosive shuriken and blew up foot headquarters. Then he made his way back to the house and noticed nobody was downstairs and entered his and Kemeko's bathroom to take a shower. When he finished his shower he mopped up the blood that dripped off his body and put his blood stained katana in the dojo wrapped up.

"Hello, anyone here I am home. Don, Raph, Mikey, babe?"

Raphael appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We're in the nursery bro, where the hell have ya been for the past 4 hours? Come look at the nursery for the future of the Hamato Clan."

Leonardo looked at him and Raphael saw it in his eyes.

"Bet ya feel better now ya finished her don't ya! Come on we'll talk lata get up here soon to be a dad."

He made his way up the stairs and saw Kemeko. She embraced him crying.

"You had me worried, being gone for nearly 5 hours. Leo, I am due this month and we're having a boy and a girl. We're having twins."

He smiled as he embraced her.

"Just had something to take care of babe, that's great. What colors are we doing the nursery?"

She smiled at him.

"I chose baby blue….and here are some color schemes with it. Which do you like?"

He smiled at her.

"Hmm, the baby blue, dark aqua, and light green. Since we're having a boy and a girl."

She smiled at him.

"Yes, I like it too, and Mira is gonna do the designs for the nursery wall after we paint."

Donatello looked at her.

"No, you can't paint Meko, you can't take any chances. But you can go with Kisumu to get the paint but you can't breathe in those fumes."

Kemeko and Kisumu went to the store, had the paint mixed and then they headed home. While the others painted the nursery Kemeko sat downstairs on the couch rubbing her stomach and smiled. She also looked through a book for girl names. A few hours later Leonardo came up behind her and hugged her.

"Come on babe, it's done. After the paint dries, Mira will do the design for the wall. Unless she did already. Wait a minute they kicked me out. Let's wait for a few, did you decide on the names yet?"

She smiled at him.

"No, not yet, the father has a say in it to Leo."

He chuckled.

"Okay, well let's see our son can be Leonardo Yoshi Hamato Jr. Now we need to decide on the girl's name."

She smiled at him.

"Your middle name is Yoshi?"

He looked.

"Yes babe it is."

He looked at the baby book with Kemeko, having a hard time choosing like Meko was. Raphael came downstairs.

"Yo, it's finished! Hope you two like it, sorry about kicking you out fearless but they wanted to surprise you both."

Leonardo looked up.

"We'll be right up Raph, it's fine I am not mad."

They decided to take a break from the baby book and take a look at the nursery. Leonardo helped her up the stairs and Mirasumi yelled.

"Surprise hope you guys like it. It's a Ying and a Yang with a blue dragon and a white dragon representing their parents. What do you think?"

They both smiled.

"We love it."

Donatello took away the tarp and revealed the two cribs, the two bassinets, the changing table, and of course a rocking chair.

"What do you guys think?"

Kemeko's eyes lit up as she sat in the rocking chair and tears of joy dripped from her eyes.

"It's beautiful, you did such a great job. We both love it. Thank you all so much."


End file.
